User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Carrie White vs Bloody Mary- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
AAAAAAAAAAND WE'RE BACK! Now that the SSB4 tournament stuff has died down for the night, it's time for yet another ERBoHorror! This time we have a matchup that was well suggested that I am way to lazy to find all the people for, so I'm only going to credit BTTF because I knew he wanted this battle quite badly. I am sticking with no title cards- I'm not very good at them and they are quite the hassle. Anyways, today, we have the bloodiest battle of them all- Carrie White, the poor, telekinetic girl who's out for revenge against the foes who dumped a bunch of blood on her, vs none other then Queen Mary the 1st of England/Bloody Mary! You know who she is, so let's get this battle started! Cast Cast: Carrie White- Jessi Smiles Bloody Mary- Michelle Glaven Instrumental- Scary and Under Introduction Epic…Rat…Battles of Horror VS! BEGIN! The Battle Mary the 1st: Who has the confidence to step up to ominous prophetess?! Time to drop bombs like sharp knifes on the heads of petty Protestants! Invoking a settled score with this girl who thinks she’s misunderstood, As she attacks backs with rhymes that are as sad as her whole childhood! You’re a bad seed, who’s about to be torn from the flock like a thorn- You’ll wish you never stepped to me, like your mother wishes you were never born! I’ll turn your life into further misery if you think you can best me with your trickery, So lock yourself up in that dark room and pray to your God for a victory! Carrie: NO, NO, NO! I repent FOR EVERY SIN on my mortal, imperfect breath! But no matter what happens, PLEASE don’t make me face this pale trainwreck! Because with all due respect, I may be the spawn of nothing but premarriage sex, But I’m still above her and her subjects, and I feel NO reasonable regret for her death! This spoiled royal better be weary, ‘cause she doesn’t have shit on Carrie! You’re not even all that Bloody, Mary, and in no way are you remotely scary! So YOU lock yourself into that dark closet, hit the floors, face Jesus and hail! ‘Cause you suck so much dick, you put the “cock” in your "cock"tail! Mary the 1st: Seems you’ve found some strength in your weak shell of a body, that’s a starter, But you’ll need to be larger than that to beat me, try concentrating harder! You went from a revolting, social outcast into a hatred-filled zombie- All because you couldn’t take a few insults from your peers or your mommy! If you try to battle with majesty, it’ll end your torment and agony with fatality! Slice open your piggish stomach, drain you into a bucket like I was Bathory! Leave this wrench pasty White and dump the blood on her bullies and their friends- That way they can atleast say that Carrie EVENTUALLY got her revenge! Carrie: I bet you’d wish you never gave birth, when that baby broke your bones! Especially when your hated sister caused your death and took your throne! Because I don’t allow sinful witches like you to break into my home! Watch you try to battle me when I bring down a verbal Rain of Stones! You failed your whole family tree, and in this battle, you’re coming up short- I’ll lyrically thwart this wart, beating you is nothing to me but Bloodsport! You want to face off against my telekinesis?! I’ll clip the wings of this fairy! Let’s settle this, you old hag! BLOODY MARY, BLOODY MARY, BLOODY MARY! (Music slows down, as Mary the 1st disappears, along with her background. Carrie backs up, as a mirror behind her reflects the image of Bloody Mary, who then shatters the mirror glass with an ear piercing sound, slowly climbing out of the wreckage) Bloody Mary: Child, YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW, so allow me to be blunt and up-front- I’m about to shock the whole nation, like your coffee shop publicity stunts ! Feel The Rage ? YOU’RE A SUCKER FROM THE GUTTER, SO BRING ME ANOTHER! MY RHYMES ARE AS SHARP AS THE KNIFE YOU USED TO KILL YOUR MOTHER! And just like the pig blood and your 1976 movie, your verses stank! You’re both boring and weak, you know, I’D RATHER BE FACING RACHEL LANG ! YOU’VE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE, AND THIS BATTLE’S YOUR FINAL TRIAL! I’ve disposed of a see-through whore with a story about the menstrual cycle! Carrie: NO! NO! I know I’m not a good daughter, but I shouldn’t be slaughtered! I meant to challenge a ghost, but I’ve summoned a monster! And now no number of stones and no number of thrones can save me, I’m out of hope! And if there’s really a God out there to help me, why do I feel so alone?! Bloody Mary: YES! YES! Wake up the world and realize that EVERYONE hates you! You have no Mary Worth, and not even the The Winchesters can save you! So run away now, Skarlet, because now I AM YOUR WEAKNESS! DON’T TRY TO PLAY ME, CARRIE, ‘CAUSE NOBODY LOVES YOU, NOT EVEN JESUS! (Bloody Mary lunges at Carrie) Carrie: GET OFF ME, YOU FREAK! YOU’RE LOCKED IN HERE, AND NOW YOU’LL NEVER RETURN! Drown you, electrocute you, leave you toasted like those dissenters you burned! This shrew thinks she’s blood red, but she’ll be quite blue when I’m through! ‘Cause you’re nothing but an urban folklore- WHO’S LEGEND ISN’T TRUE! Mary’s really going through Hell, ‘cause to get my revenge, I have a plan- And it involves slaughtering this bitch who only inspired a Candy man! I’VE LEFT YOU IN FLAMES, AND SHAME, YOU’VE GOT NOONE ‘CEPT YOURSELF TO BLAME! This bloodsport was just a game, and I know ''YOU. WILL. KNOW. MY. NAME. '' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT- (a bunch of blood is poured on the logo as it cracks like a mirror) ...BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Mary the 1st/Bloody Mary Carrie White Next battle- Coming soon! (Yep, stealing the preview thing from Coupe as well :P Category:Blog posts